Supernatural: As Cold as a Demon
by kittypawprints4me
Summary: Being a human is hard for Elizabeth. But a suprise from her friend can leave a bad reputation from demons, and being a target for no reason. Don't know which season this would fit into. Probably would take place in season 10. Mystery, supernatural, OC, Deanmon, hurt Sam, new archangel.
1. Chapter 1

Walking was hard to do on ice. I don't really like the winter, but sadly, I had live here when I came from heaven. The cold wind nipped at my cheeks and nose as I crossed the street. I never understood humans properly, except that I have to be one for a while. Living in this world until God lets me back into heaven when my duty is done. I trudge through the unplowed snow and get to the house. The only person who knows who I really am.

I knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth! Come on in!" Sophia says, pulling me in and shutting the door behind me. I take in the scent of Portuguese cooking and a sweet scent I can't place.

"Well, for the project, I think we should do the history of Laos. It is quite a fascinating country" she jumps up and down. She was exited for some weird reason. She normally doesn't do this.

"Olá! Elizabeth, you can hang up the coat and eat the cooking. It is a good food you like" the older lady says taking my coat.

"No avó, we have to go to the book store. We will come back later to eat" Sophia says.

"Ai, children" she says waving her hand.

We walk downtown into the wintery streets. Her brown eyes shine with excitement.

"What are we doing? You seem to be hiding something" I ask.

"Oh, nothing" she smiles.

We walk to an old book store I have seen before. Books are like a treat for me, so many stories that I have heard either from Gabriel, or what the humans told me. Reading is a passion for me, and I thrive it.

Inside, I hear a familiar voice. The voice I remember from a video I saw. That video was about my favorite author, Kit Pearson. She writes the best novels, from mystery to fantasy.

We walk into the store, and I see that small figure looking back at me. She must have seen my surprise, because she ran up to me as I started to hold onto the ledge.

"Kit Pearson? What- what are you doing here?" I ask.

She smiled and pointed at Sophia.

"you will have to thank your friend. She sent me an email that you read my books" she claimed.

"Thank you Sophia. Oh my, this is really a great gift" I say.

"No problem. Not so hard to find her. She lives in Alberta, so a quick flight" she smiles.

Kit and I had a talk about the new books she released "The whole truth" and "And nothing but the truth" and a sequel. We gawked on about the characters and the famous people in it. I noticed Sophia shuffling herself to the side and looking at the books, letting us nerd out by ourselves. As Kit was telling me about her new book, a rustle came from the front. A flash of green eyes appeared, looking straight at me. I just saw a flash of it black, and I locked in position. I jumped back, pushing Kit out of the way, and was about to slide out my blade just as Sophia jumped in front of me. He attacked her by accident, just barely missing me. I growl out of frustration. What? Why did she do that? I was clearly prepared.

"I will destroy you. Oh, and tell Castiel I said Hi" his husky voice growls back. Castiel? He fell back on earth, but why would this demon know him? I take my blade and stab his arm. He shakes with pain as it is close to an imprint. I seems somewhat familiar. Like I have seen it before. I shake the thought away. I have to help Sophia. But she's gone.

"Sophia?" I struggle out. Almost everyone has left the quiet book store, even Kit. But there is a man there. I turn my head to see his face. He is extremely tall so maybe he can help me. The thing pushes me against the wall, and punches me until I spit out blood. The man gets his hands on the demon. Then it clicks.

"Sandalphon" I say as the demons weight gets off of me. He winks to say I'm correct, and tackles the demon. The demon seems to want me for some reason. I take out my blade and just as I am about to strike, another man runs into the store. He has a sling, and is out of breath.

"Stop! Don't- don't stab him. He- he ju-" he pants out as he leans on the ledge just as I did.

"Winchesters. Always getting into trouble" Sandalphon replies.

He puts a type of chain on the demon, and I cough out the last bit of blood that I could taste. "Who are you?" I ask.

"These two circus freaks are the Winchesters. But this little one" he lifts up the demon with just one arm. "Got into a bit of trouble. Didn't you?" Sandalphon asks mockingly.

"So they're demons?" I circle the demon. He is handsome. Doesn't seems like a demon to me. Well, other than the black eyes and aggressive behavior.

"Just this one. He is Crowley's bitch" Sandalphon answers.

"We just need to help Dean out. Please, just let him go so I can help him" the sling man begs.

"What, so he can kill anyone else?"

"No, but I can cure him. Just let me do it" the sling man begs once more. Dean shakes the chain like a mad animal.

"Get away from me Sam, I don't care about you" he spits out. I see the hurt look on Sam's face.

"Well, I better go and see if Sophia is ok. Can't seem to find her" I say, running out before anything else happens.

I get outside, but I don't know which direction she went. I turn around and she is right in front of me.

"Well hi!" I say, backing up. "Where were you? Are you ok?" I ask, looking at the place the demon 'Dean' attacked her. But, nothing was there.

"Where are your bite marks?" I ask once more

"Oh, well, ha ha, funny story. You see, I can um… I can heal myself" she says.

I look at her.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, I can heal myself" she bites her lip.

"So, you're a demon?" I step back just a bit.

"No."

"Are you an angel?"

"No."

"A… Vampire?"

"Pff, no. I'm just a normal human" she says casually.

"Sophia, I'm an angel, not stupid. I know a human when I see one, and humans don't heal themselves. They are too weak".

"Well, I guess I'm just a creature then. So, how did the fighting go? I took Kit back to her hotel. She… she didn't want to talk anymore. Like, at all. She never wants to visit this place".

"Well that is a given" I reply.

"Sorry about that. I know how much you wanted to talk to her" she apologized.

"It's not your fault. It was that demons fault" I look back, and see Sam trying to talk to Dean.

I pat her back and we walk back towards the house. The demons voice comes into my head again, and I hear his growling words. _I will destroy you._

What about Castiel anyways? I haven't talked with him for years. Well, in human years that is. How can this possessed human possibly know Castiel? He's too stuck up to care. I mean, he doesn't _really_ know him, doesn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

As I pack my bags to head home, Sophia stops me.

"Listen, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the healing thing. I was just kinda scared that you were, well, joking about you being an angel and all" she points at me.

I look at her in disbelief.

"What? You didn't believe me? But didn't the teleporting and fixing broken glass say enough?" I ask.

"Well, I told a friend of mine who I now despise. She thought I was crazy, and I didn't have a chance to show her" she sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know" I say, swinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Well, I guess we are both in fault. Oh well" she smiled again.

I left the house, waving as her and her grandma stood outside. I walked back to the old apartment that I shared. There was a college student named Kristen, and a single mother named Lauren with Lily her only child. It was a small apartment, only had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Just enough to fit us in. we treated each other like family, and for the month I have been here, the mother has treated me like her own child. I walked to my room, the smallest one, and put down my bag.

"We have pizza and fries for dinner" Lauren called out.

"Sounds perfect" I shout back.

I walk into the small kitchen and look around.

"Where is Kristen and Lily?" I ask.

"Kristen took Lily to her kindergarten class, and she herself went to her late classes" she replied. She had her glasses on today, which made her eyes look bigger. Her husband left her for a more 'suitable' partner, and turned out that he had no interest in Lauren at all. He turned out to be gay.

Lily doesn't know that her dad even exists, but Lauren said she will be interested with that type of stuff later. I nod and pretend like it's a good idea, but I know her friends will tell Lily that she is supposed to have a dad.

Kristen was kicked out of her home at a young age. Now that she is 20, she can take care of herself, but with a little help of us. She doesn't talk much, but she helps us out as well. She originally came from Sweden but moved when she was 11. She still carries a bit of an accent.

"So, how was your studying time with Sophia?" Lauren asks.

"Ok. How was your work today?" I ask.

"Fine." She replied.

The whole day was quite silent. Lauren picked up Lily and Kristen came back around 10:00. I was still perplexed by the demons actions. He wasn't possessed, but he was still alive. I gave in to the temptation and looked up this demon. I heard their names, so I typed it in. I found many results, but one caught my eye. _The Winchester family business_ was the websites name. I clicked on it, and saw a few posts on demon traps and a fan page. Were they really that popular? I mean, they just hunt demons and… Angels. So the tall one hunts angels too? I thought it was just a demon thing.

I shrugged and clicked on a video.

"Hello fellow humans. I am here to show you how demon traps work" A man with short hair and blue eyes said. I squinted at the screen. Who was that? One of their brothers? He was a bit too old to be one of them. I turned up the volume.

"Demon traps are quite simple. If you know Latin. But for those of you who don't, I am here to help you with your ongoing journey of conquest" he said, moving his arm for forced enthusiasm.

He didn't smile. He wasn't that friendly. He… didn't seem human. But hey, I can't judge that. I watch as he explains what the trap does, and how to paint or draw it on any hard surface.

"Make sure it is painted on properly" he shows.

I snort at his lack of enthusiasm. He was really awkward, and being an angel myself, I knew how to act around anyone.

I wasn't exactly "trained" properly, and was a young angel myself. I didn't know many things, but I knew enough to complete the tasks Father gives us. Of course this being said, I was more interested in the human race. So, I think I would know a real human when I see one.

I scroll down the page and see the comments. There weren't many views, but there were some comments. They were mostly just people who lie, or atheists that mock anyone trying to stop any supernatural being. But there was a comment that stopped me.

"_You forgot that demons can't escape it. They will try to bribe you all they can, but once inside, they can't get out_".

I think they might know something about this. Hmm. More humans possibly? I wasn't sure, but it wasn't like it mattered. I was trying to see more about these Winchesters, and just looking at their website won't tell me enough. I look down. I wasn't in a vessel, but this was a real body. Father said it was how I would look like as a human. But I assume this is just a replaceable body.

I pick up my bag, and put in a few things I need; an apple, my blade, a wallet, book for supernatural events, and my book that holds many powers. I zip it shut and look outside the window. I get teleported out. It took a lot of my power, but I needed to make sure it works.

I run out into the streets. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was going where ever my feet were taking me. I stop at a hotel. Why a hotel? I wasn't that sure. I just knew someone I knew was there, so I walked in. It was cold, and the light was slightly flickering. I saw no one at the desk, so I rang the bell. An older man comes up. "Yes?"

"I would like to see if you have anyone by the name Winchester here" I ask.

"Does it look like I'll just hand the book over to you?" he responds.

"Well, it's really important, so…"

"I don't care if it's life or death. You can't just snoop in someone's property".

I get tired of him, and a little bit of my 'angel juice' is left. I put my hand on his forehead and he immediately falls to the ground unconscious. Well that didn't take much, I thought. I take my bag from the counter and flip to the last page of the book. The second name appears, and says 'Samantha Wilson, Room 107'. Oh God, this was too easy. I closed the book and walk to the door with the right number. I knock, and no one answers. I knock again. The door swings opens, the sling man with a gun in one hand and his arm rested looks back at me with terrified eyes.

"How did you find me?" he asks.

"You're really bad at fake names" I reply, walking in and setting my bag down. I know it was rude to just walk in without his permission, but I was desperate for answers.

"Ok… well um, Hi" he says.

I look up at him. He's taller than I remember. Less sweaty too.

"Hi."

"Well, you came here because?" he circles his hand in question.

"Yes, um I came here to ask about your history" I say.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" he asks.

"I'm Elizabeth" I answer. He blinks back.

"Ok, a bit more detailed. **What** are you?" he reassures himself.

"I'm an angel. One of Fathers' children" I reply.

"And what did you come on earth for?" he asks. I should be the one asking the questions.

"Well, I'm here to save a few lives, and settle a mission. I'm not the most 'Loved' Angel, but I am still capable to do duties for God" I say.

"Great. Well, I suppose I can tell you, we are hunters. That is, Dean **was **a hunter, but, you know" he answers.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess he wants to kill you. Or, your vessel in any case" he says.

"This is not a vessel" I shoot back.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"It's just a body God created for this special mission. God said this is how I would look like if I was human" I answer.

Sam looks back.

"Um, I heard Dean say something about Castiel. He isn't still alive, is he?"

"Well…" Sam gets interrupted by a little light and the flap of wings.

"Warm greetings Elizabeth. Did not see you for a long time".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey! didn't do any chapters so I Guess this supper long chapter will make up my absents. Enjoy!**

I froze. It was the man in the video. But he wasn't a human. The angel who took part of a vessel and lived on earth, being banned from heaven for a long time is _here_? I couldn't respond. What do I say? I only met him in heaven a few times. And he always seemed to know everything, and was just a- what do the humans call it? - He was a dick. His eyes flashed with a blue light.

"Hello Castiel" my words quivered.

"It's always a good thing to see your old friends, isn't it?" he asks me. He has a hint of anger in his voice that makes me wince.

"Always" I reply.

He smiles in response that looks more like a grimace. He's being overly friendly in an eerie way.

"Why did you leave heaven? It's a mess" I blurt out. Castiel seems to be shocked by my question.

"What do you mean? I thought heaven was doing well without me" he asks sarcastically.

"You're one of the main angels. Humans know about your existence in the bible. That says a lot. I'm not mentioned in the bible, so I'm not as important as you"

"Let's just say, I have duties to fulfill here" he answers. He turns to the sling man and shrugs. "Now, let the adults do the talking, and please leave" he asks me.

"I can listen. Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I cannot help. Why do you think Dad brought me here?"

"Because he doesn't know what to do with you, that's why" his words pierce me like a sword. Next thing I know, I'm on top of him, ripping at his jacket- wait, it really isn't a jacket. Overcoat? Trench coat? I don't know- and trying to get at his neck to strangle him. I don't want to see him nor his stupid vessel again.

I feel arms grab me back and pull me off. I was expecting to see sling man, but it was Sandalphon. Again.

"Don't you have a life?" I ask him.

"Many. You can't just go around killing people and angels" he says in his more formal voice.

"Well, he just-"

"Just because he's a snobby piece of shit, doesn't give you the right to kill his vessel" he shoots back.

Castiel gets up, making sure not to lose his cool. I almost growl at him. What happened to me? Am I becoming whatever Dean is?

"Samuel. Castiel" he dips his head more out of force than respect. He teleports me out of the hotel and walks towards a building.

"Wait!" I shout.

"Yes?" he turns around.

"Why do you always appear when I need you, weather I like it or not?" I ask.

"God asked me to stay by you when you need it. Think of me as your guardian angel" he turns around and flaps away.

I just stand there is awe. Did Father not trust me? I was baffled. I ran back to the apartment. No 'juice' left for today. I sneak back in through the window and put on my pajamas.

The next day was a disaster. I woke up to a scream from Lily's room. I fell out of bed and stumbled into her room. Lauren was standing there, with a lifeless Lily in her arms. Lauren's cry was terrible. It hurt seeing her like this, so I took Lily's body away from her and let her grieve in peace.

"Give me back my baby!" she chokes out.

"I have to take her to the hospital. She might be saved" I turn and walk out the door. Instead of taking a walk, I lay her on the floor. It was still slightly dark, the sun just beginning to rise. With all the strength I had in me, I focused on Lily's body and put my hand on the enormous hole in her chest. I transported as much power I could. I called to her soul that was just struggling to get out. She started breathing again, and she opened her eyes, the hole slowly closing up. She coughed out like crazy, spitting out blood here and there. I hugged her tightly.

"Lauren! She's alive!" I shout.

It took a minute before Lauren got out. Her eyes opened wide when she saw her daughter get up and hug her.

"My baby! My beautiful baby!" she cried with joy. She looked up at me with eyes so confused.

"How did you do that?" she asked after hugging and kissing her daughter.

"God does miraculous things" I say.

She was too shocked to reply. She picked up her daughter and went inside.

"Mommy, there was this big scary man in my room. He couldn't see because he bumped into my dollhouse but he found me and ripped out my tummy" I heard from the inside.

"It's ok. He is gone now" I heard Lauren, comforting Lily. But it sounded more like she was comforting herself.

I walked away from the house so they couldn't see the state I was in. I used up pretty much all my power. A bit of a waste, but I was glad to save Lily. I looked down to see my pajamas and slippers still on. They look kinda like my normal clothes, so I guess I can keep walking. I hate the fact that I have to change clothing all the time.

I walk past a church. _St. Ambrose Catholic Church _it read. I walked in. There wasn't really anyone there except for a young man in one of the pews. He was struggling to hold back his tears, and was silently whispering a conversation. He did the sign of the cross and looked up.

"May I help you?" he asks.

I try my hardest to see what is wrong.

"Oh, I just saw that someone is here. Always a pleasure to see someone praying to God" I say, looking up at the cross.

"Uh, Yeah, I guess it is nice" he replies.

"What's the matter? Seems like something is on your mind" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing. I shouldn't be setting my problems on someone's shoulders" he replies with a forced smile.

"Oh no, please. I like hearing peoples' stories" I sit down.

"Well, my sister has pancreas cancer. She is told that she only has a month to live, so here I am, asking for a favour" he sits back down again.

"Don't worry about your sister. God has given you this burden so that you can be close with her and God. She'll be fine" I look up at him. A tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled himself together, clearing his throat.

"You really think so?" he asks.

"I know so" I reply.

He smiles and gets up

"Thanks. I needed a bit of cheering up" he genuflects and looks back at me.

"Go back to the hospital. I promise you there will be good news" I say.

He nods and runs out to the direction of the hospital close by. I smile to myself and wink at Jesus' statue, which winks at me back. I get up and walk back towards the apartment. Tomorrow is high school again, so I have to get ready. I decide to stay at a library. I stay there for a few good hours before I realize it's already 4:00pm. Suggesting to go back home, on the way, I get a vision. I go blank, and see no one around me.

"Come Elizabeth. We need you now" I hear. It sounds like sling man. Why on earth would he pray to me? He has his own angel at his fingertips. I run quickly to the hotel, and remember about the man. Oh no, how do I avoid him? I walk towards the desk and see no man. But a woman appears. Her smile seems to burn into me. "Oh, hello Elizabeth. What size bed?" her eyes flicker with black. Once again, I pounce on another being. I need to stop doing that.

Her teeth seem to rip at my arm. I see the streak of my grace and I pull back. I don't want her to do anything. No angel powers and just my angel blade in my arm as usual. How do I kill her? I stood in the doorway as she got up. I decided fighting was not the answer, so I ran upstairs to the room. Its door was wide open, with things scattered everywhere. I look for any sign of anyone. Looks like the demons took control of the hotel. I saw a leather book opened to demon traps and spells, exorcisms and other demon-repelling things.

A part of the page was highlighted in handwriting, showing ways to turn a demon back into a human.

'_Use syringes to inject the human blood type the demon once had. Example, Type A-blood with A-blood. Unless it is type AB-blood, do not mix types'_

It took me a while to realize what happened. A syringe sat down on the floor, with the letter "B" on it. I put in my pocket, and searched for anything useful. I heard the door being knocked down with what seemed to be a weapon. The demon grunted with anger. I took the leather book and headed out through the window. It was hard to squeeze into the little frame, but I managed to before the demon opened the door.

I ran as fast as my short legs could manage. I then turned a corner; made sure no one followed me, and kept on running. I then decided bus would be faster. My legs knew where to go, and I listened to them. I took a bus stop and notice that there was someone there. I was glad, because just in case something happened, they might help. I sat down on the bench inside the glass shack when you wait for the bus. There was a man beside me, but I paid no attention to him. As he sneezed, he poured some of his hot coffee on me.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" he said, setting the cup down.

He looks at me and lights up. It's the man I met in the church.

"Oh, you're the guardian angel! Oh, I just wanted to thank you so much. My sister is doing better than ever! She got out of bed for the first time in 4 months by herself! Doctors said at this pace, she might recover! I just got back from the hospital, cause I have a family to take care of and-" I silenced him with my hand.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything. But, you asked God, and He gave you what you wanted" I said.

The bus arrived just in time and I got on. I made sure that I had everything with me, and was off. A few minutes later, the bus stopped and my feet got up and went forward. I said thank you to the bus driver before my legs started running again. They halted at a coffee shop. _Not really a good time for coffee but, OK. _I shrugged as I opened the door. It was pitch black, and no one seemed to be there. I turned towards the coffee shop door, thinking I made a mistake, but the window went black too. Now I didn't know where I was going. _Pretty sure I'm at the right place now_. I held the book tight to my chest, and walked towards a tiny lamp that turned on. A man with blonde hair and a light coat came up to me. His breath smelled like tea. Why tea?

"Elizabeth. Exactly who I wanted. You and your senses. You never had a good power like us, but your senses did just fine" the man said in a British accent.

"Balthazar?" I asked, squinting at him.

"What? Shocked to see me?" he smiled. Balthazar wasn't my favorite, but he did help me a few times. A safe word to call us was allies. He wasn't technically my brother, because I wasn't as close to Father as the archangels. I didn't have many _real_ siblings, unless you say Sandalphon or Daniel (Who is a 'side-angel' like me) and occasionally Gabriel.

I just stay shut until he lowers his head to look straight into his eyes.

"What did you do to Castiel?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Tell me! Don't lie to me! You were the last angel to see him so _tell me!_" he hissed.

And, just like a prayer, Sandalphon appeared. He was worn out, but still had his hair done and his blue eyes fixated on Balthazar.

"What do you want from her?" his voice dragged out. He sounded like his was about to fall asleep.

"Sandalphon? Are you alright?" Balthazar smiled in amusement. Sandalphon was obviously under the influence of alcohol, but still came when I needed it.

"Nice chat we had here Balthazar, but I need to go" I grab Sandalphons' arm and try to pull him. He is way taller than me and normally I wouldn't be able to pull him, but due to his state, I was able to use the positive sides of drunkenness.

"What's the rush?" he asks, slurring slightly as if not knowing what he is saying.

"I always knew you were a happy drunk" I snort out. Yet again, my feet do all the work of finding what I need.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"You are going where it is safe. I need to go and help a few peeps, so I'll just take you to, um…" I thought where was a good place to put my drunk friend/guardian.

My feet stop at a club. It was around 7:00, so he would fit in perfectly. 3 hours passed already? That was fast. I drop him off at the front door and push him in.

"Have fun!" I yell.

"What about-"

"Enjoy yourself. You'll need it" I wave him off.

He decided to give in and his vessel wobbled around. He was good looking, so I was sure he would find someone.

I walk around the corner and there I see the building my feet were looking for. It looked like an apartment, but smaller. I walked towards it and my gut agreed with me. But I just waved off my only hope, who was drunk. Was I really going to do this? Yes. If they were still alive, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking up to the building and knowing there was danger made me a bit scared. How do I stop anyone, let alone a demon or monster when I don't even have much of my power? I gulp and keep on walking. The door comes into view and I take a step forward. The human part of me is saying "RUN AWAY!" while the angel side of me is saying "OMG! YOU WILL BE SO BAD ASS, EVERYONE WILL LOVE YOU, AND FATHER WILL TRUST YOU AND YOU MIGHT EVEN BECOME AN ARCHANGEL-"

Oh dear. That side of me is quite wild. But, the human side is quite… lame. I decide to take the wild road and almost run up to the door. I barge in quite awkwardly and see the whole place torn apart, just like in the hotel room. Sling man appears a minute later and almost yells at me.

"Where the hell were you? We called for you and everything! Castiel isn't showing up at all, and you just-"

"You called?" a voice comes from behind us. We turn towards the door to see Castiel, looking like he just battled Lucifer himself.

"And where were you?" sling man asks.

"I was helping out some angels… they aren't that appreciative of me though" he looks down. He looks up again and raises an eyebrow at me.

"And what is she doing here?"

"We called for her 3 freaking hours ago, and just now you two show up. I don't even know where Dean is" he says, huffing as he sits down on a chair in the 'waiting area' of the old building.

"We can find him. I was really busy doing-"

"Doing what?" he challenged me.

"Excuse me, I had to save a few lives today, and I had to take care of Sandalphon before he gets himself killed, _and_ I was interviewed by stupid Balthazar because of Castiel disappearing at random times not returning like he is a rebellious teenager. And you tell me to come ASAP? Like that's going to happen" I growl.

Sling man sits in deep thought.

"You two take downtown. I'll search around the area" he gets up.

"And I have to be with him?" I ask, pointing at Castiel.

"Yes. Dean's a bit mad at me, and he is most likely to be around here, so I don't want him to kill any of you" he waves.

Me and Castiel exchange glances and walk out.

"OK, where off to?" he asks.

"I'll go this way" I nod towards the east side of town.

"We can't split up!"

"Why not? Because sling man- I mean Sam told us to?"

"Well, Yes"

"Well" I huff, not expecting him to agree.

"We could try and locate him" he suggests.

"I don't have my powers, almost all gone. I need some to get back to heaven" I say.

"Wow. God gives you a few days and you can't keep your powers" he amuses himself.

"Well, at least I didn't over power other angels and try to become god" I shout back.

The light inside his eyes vanish, and just like that, he tears up. There wasn't much anger. He actually teared up.

"Didn't have to bring that up" he chokes out. He wipes away a tear and tries to keep his cool.

I kick a pebble and just like that, Castiel laughs. He laughs. Castiel. The angel of all things snobby _laughs._

"What?" I ask.

"Look at us, holding grudges because of a few stupid things we have done" he says, the light returning to his eyes. I smile, nudging him.

"You bipolar".

We decide to work together.

We went to a place where Dean was bound to be; a club. I wasn't of 'legal age' so I had to use a fake ID Castiel had. I guess being 16 didn't have many perks. And exactly where Sandalphon was, Dean wasn't far away. I wasn't paying much attention to Dean as I was to Sandalphon. He was talking with someone else, but it seemed more like hitting on them. I kinda went around them, and noticed that he was with a guy. That wasn't usual of him. He likes the female gender more, even if he didn't have a gender, just going with the vessel. He was still drunk, but he was uncomfortable. The guy he was talking to was leaning closer and closer towards him, and I could see Sandalphon lean back a bit.

"Oh my goodness honey, we have to go talk to your brother and leave this _place_" I walk up and say in an 'upper class' accent.

"Elizabeth?" he asks. I step on his foot, and he actually feels the pain. Perhaps alcohol takes a toll on angels as well.

The man sitting with Sandalphon excused himself and left.

"Thanks" he says.

"No problem. But in all seriousness, Dean is here and we have to get out-"

I hear a microphone turn on and someone trying to sing into it. I look up and see Dean, drunk as hell, singing "I'm too sexy".

"Oh shi-"

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me!"

A few people start booing and one person throws a bottle. But, he still continues.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,

So sexy it hurts!"

I wave on Sandalphon and he gets up as I go get Castiel. Castiel is standing there, looking with wide eyes.

"Come on let's go tell Sam that he's in town" I say. Castiel snaps out of it and starts heading out. As I turn around, I see a familiar face. One I have seen that isn't human. Crowley. Why was he here?

"Sam doesn't seem to be picking up. Let's see if anything is wrong" Castiel says, putting his phone in his pocket and heading out.

I try my hardest not to laugh at Dean. He was quite a funny fellow, and wouldn't be that bad except for the demon thing. I follow Castiel and drag Sandalphon out before he orders another drink.

"You'll thank me later" I say as he tries to object the exit.

"You know… God just wanted me to protect you because he loves youuu, not beeecause he doesn't truust youuu" he smiled.

I look at him with intense eyes to see if he is serious.

"Whaat?" he asks.

"Why are you extending your vowels?" I say.

"Whyy not?" he answers. I roll my eyes and keep on walking. As we start getting close to the house, I don't hear any footsteps anymore. I turn around and see Sandalphon lying on the ground. The pass out stage. Sophia told me all about the drunken stages, and even showed me when we followed a drunken man. It was quite hilarious to see someone that drunk. But, I found it quite sad as well, finding out what will meet him next morning.

I shake my head as I pick up –or try to- Sandalphon and hobble towards the house. As we get in, I can't pull him anymore.

"A little help here?" I ask as Castiel starts searching the rooms.

"Oh, uh, yes. One second"

He walks over, and picks up Sandalphon with ease. He sits him down and gets back to work. I get to the backyard/cemetery at the back of the house, close to the woods. I hear a "Shit!"

I whirl around to see Metatron. Why is he here? Why no female vessels? I start getting annoyed at these appearances.

"Where is Sandalphon?" he asks me.

"Uh… what are you doing here?"

"I heard him calling me"

"He's passed out… what are you doing in a vessel? Possessing some poor guy?"

"Let me remind you what a vessel is later, since you don't have one and God actually agreed on it"

"I know what a vessel is"

"Then?"

I sigh and point towards the house.

"You're lucky Dean isn't here, because he would rip you to shreds. He hates you and he's a demon… so you consider yourself lucky" I say, walking back.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know that he is a demon? What world have you been living in?"

He growls.

"Oh yeah, God says you need to go back, so…" he says pulling out his angel blade. I squeak out lightly and try to fight back. But, I don't have my powers.

"Time's up".

Light strikes me, and I lift up.


End file.
